


A Demon & his Neko

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis is an animal trainer, and Ciel Phantomhive is a neko- a human with the ability to turn between cat and human form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The coal haired man sighed roughly and took a sip of his water, annoyed at the whiny voice of his boss -Grell Sutcliff- in his ear.

“Sebastian Michaelis, stop daydreaming and get that damn dog on set at _once!_ ”

Sebastian sighed once more. He enjoyed his job, he really did, but with the constant flirting and screaming of his boss the career seemed like a waste of time. Sebastian worked as an animal trainer (though he mostly worked with cats) for films and TV shows, as his way with animals was truly astounding. He lifted the cage in his arms and muttered a small _“sorry_ ” to Grell before putting the cage on the floor of the film set. He looked at the watch on his slim wrist and raised a slender eyebrow. “My shifts finished, Grell. I left the dog on the set.” He half said, half sang to the director rushing around the room who hardly noticed Sebastian walking out. Sebastian tugged his jacket on and speed walked towards the exit.

As it was in late November the sky had already begun to darken, bathing the streets in a cool dimness Sebastian hugely enjoyed. Sebastian breathed in deeply and briskly started to walk towards his small apartment which was only a 5 minute walk away.

The streets were almost empty, save a few- ahem, _PROSTITUTES_ \- lingering at the side of the road. Sebastian walked towards a public garden he often used as a shortcut and smiled discreetly at the trees and flowers swaying in the wind. Sebastian ambled up the stony path and jumped a little as he saw a small blue creature twitching underneath a bench in the darkness.

_Now, what in the hell could that be?_

Sebastian crept towards the small thing so he could gain a better look at it, frowning in worry as it whimpered.

_Poor thing, might have hurt himself…_

Sebastian was now determined to save this small creature. But first, he would have to find out what it _was…_

It was a cat. A tiny terrified cat, with charming blue eyes that matched his damp fur. He was lying down with his head pressed against the bench, breathing heavily and not blinking. Sebastian widened his eyes when he spotted a large cut just above his right arm, and he cupped his hands around it protectively without a second thought. The small thing quivered at Sebastian’s touch, but it made no move to stop him. Sebastian lifted the kitten up to his chest and tucked him inside his own coat, glad he hadn’t tried to run away from him in this state.

Sebastian ran as fast as he could to appear human home, jumping out of his jacket and setting the cat down on the table with a pillow separating him from the hard wood. Sebastian grabbed the first aid kit from his cupboard and snatched the materials to clean the kitten’s wound hurriedly. He was still surprised of how easily the small timid thing trusted him, especially when he’s hurt and probably scared halfway to death…

Sebastian sat down in front of the cat and stroked his head gingerly. “Sorry if this will hurt, love…” he whispered as he applied the antiseptic onto the wound, emitting a wail from the back of the kitten’s throat. “Shh, it’s okay,” he soothed, rubbing his thumb gently over his soft ears. The cat looked at him with wide eyes and put his paw on Sebastian’s gloved hand. From this angle, Sebastian could see this little sweetheart was a boy. Sebastian smiled and grabbed a bandage from the kit, winding it securely around the cut.

Sebastian picked up the cat and carried him into the kitchen, rooting around his cupboards for a tin of cat food. When he found one he smiled triumphantly, setting the kitten gently down on the kitchen floor. The small cat stared at him with a look of scrutiny which Sebastian couldn’t help giggling at as he slopped the cat food into a bowl. Sebastian sat down cross legged across from the cat and pushed the bowl in front of him. The kitten sat up harshly and batted the bowl away with his paw, as if he was saying “No _thank_ you.”

Sebastian cocked his head in wonder at the cat and pushed the bowl forward again, only to have it pushed back at him with a look of contempt. Sebastian chuckled and threw his hands up in defeat. “Alright, if you don’t want it, don’t eat it love,” he said as he picked cat up again before sidling into the lounge. Sebastian threw off his shoes and lay back onto the couch, putting the cat next to his hip and petting him softly. Sebastian looked up at the ceiling and stroked behind the kitten’s ears.

“I suppose you’ll need a name, if you’re going to live here until your owner comes and gets you.” Sebastian said. The cat jumped up onto Sebastian’s chest and sat down, staring him in the eyes. Sebastian giggled at him. “Your eyes are so blue…maybe… turquoise?”

Sebastian nearly choked in a laughing fit at the look the small cat gave him. “Okay, okay, not turquoise. Hmm, how about something French? I’ve always loved France…” Sebastian said. “How about… Azur? No, sounds too rough for you love… you need something more graceful…”

Sebastian hummed a made up tune. “How about… Ciel?” Sebastian smiled at the cats ears perking up. “I like it. Ciel. It suits you, love.” Sebastian said and smiled fondly at the cat. Ciel nodded and licked his paw demurely as Sebastian got up to get him a makeshift bed. “I’ll take you to the vet tomorrow, just in case.” Sebastian said, returning with a pillow and his jacket. Ciel jumped off the couch excitedly, almost forgetting his injured leg.

 Sebastian walked out of the living room towards his bedroom, beckoning the cat with a finger. Ciel followed him curiously, stretching out his paws in the thick carpet happily. Sebastian made up Ciel’s bed comfortably and pulled out his own pyjamas. “Come on, love, I set your bed up for you.” Sebastian called out to Ciel who was still lingering in the hallway. “Let’s get you to bed.”

 Ciel walked in timidly and looked at the cat bed with disgust. “Oh, don’t tell me you don’t want to _sleep,_ love.” Sebastian said. Ciel shook his head furiously.

 Sebastian changed tactics. “Would you prefer it if you slept in _my_ bed?” Sebastian asked in interest. Ciel looked up at him and stuck his tongue out slightly. Sebastian took that as a yes and slung Ciel and himself into bed. Ciel laid himself down on a pillow close to Sebastian’s face and purred slightly as the raven haired man stroked him expertly. Soon the two were sleeping peacefully, the tiny breath of Ciel syncing almost exactly with Sebastian’s.


	2. Chapter 2

 Sebastian awoke suddenly and scrunched his eyes shut at the light seeping in through the window. He flipped a strand of hair out of his eyes and sighed contently at the small bundle of blue fur leaning against his chest. Somehow during the night, Ciel had climbed on top of Sebastian’s chest without him realising, where he now slept. Sebastian gently sat up with Ciel in his arms and smiled at him when the cat mewled sleepily. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Sebastian said as Ciel rubbed his petite head against his hand. “Let’s get you some breakfast.”

 10 minutes later, Sebastian had been having an argument with Ciel when the small cat refused yet another tin of cat food. Another 10 minutes later, the man had simply admitted defeat and let Ciel devour a tin of normal tuna. Sebastian smirked as Ciel finished the bowl quickly and looked up expectantly. “Come on, love,” Sebastian said. “We need to find your owner.” Ciel shot him a glare and backed away from Sebastian as he started leaning down to pick him up.

 “Come on darling, don’t be like that,” Sebastian said as Ciel ran to the door of the kitchen, brandishing his claws at the raven haired man threateningly. “You can’t stay with me, you need a better owner.” Sebastian sighed. “And we need to get you to the doctor, that cut needs to be looked at.” Ciel practically flew out of the kitchen and out of sight, eliciting an annoyed frown from the coal haired man.

 Sebastian walked much more calmly than he felt out of the kitchen, and raised his eyebrows when he saw no Ciel residing in the hallway. He speed walked into his room and crossed his arms when he took in the sight of the small cat seated on the windowsill staring at him anxiously.

 “Ciel.” Sebastian snapped, motioning towards himself with his finger. “Come here. Now.”

 The small cat shook his head angrily, rubbing himself against the glass pane in the window. “Ciel, I’m worried about you, we need to get you to the vet.” Ciel shook his head again, but this time with more hesitation than anger.

 “Ciel, please? I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Sebastian said gently. Ciel looked at him worriedly and mewled, taking small steps towards the bedside table he had used to get onto the windowsill before. Sebastian smiled and moved forwards slowly, sitting down on the bed and holding out his hands to Ciel in a kind manner. The blue eyed cat took a few steps forward timidly before launching himself into Sebastian’s hands. Sebastian grinned and stroked the top of his head in a mini “well-done”.

 “Thank you.” he murmured into Ciel’s ear.

 Ciel clung to Sebastian’s arm rigidly as he unlocked the apartment door and strode out into the hallway, as the small cat in his arms bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming.

_This was a terrible idea Ciel, a terrible one. Why didn’t you run when he picked you up?? Why didn’t you run, you idiotic fool?! If the doctor is well-sighted then he’ll be able to tell straight away that you’re a neko!! Oh dear god, what if this man finds out before we get to the doctors? What if he freaks out? What if he sells me to a zoo or an institute? What if they take me back to them? What if-_

 Ciel’s rapid thoughts were interrupted by a high pitch screaming coming from the end of the hallway. “Shit.” Ciel heard the man mutter before he turned to greet the thing waling at them.

“OH HELLO MISTER SEBASTIAN ISN’T IT JUST A LOVELY DAY WHAT HAVE YOU GOT THERE OH IT’S A CAT HOW ADORABLE OH MISTER SEBASTIAN HE’S JUST THE SWEETEST LITTLE THING OH I COULD JUST EAT HIM RIGHT UP THE LITTLE CUTIE!!”

Ciel buried his head into Sebastian’s black sweatshirt when a woman wearing a flouncy dress not unlike a maid’s and huge pair of glasses came bounding up to them. “Hello Mey-Rin, would you mind awfully if you kept it down a tad? This little one just got here yesterday.” Sebastian said to the woman who Ciel assumed to be his neighbour. The woman nodded and blushed heavily, pushing her fingers together and staring at the carpeted ground to avoid Sebastian’s cool gaze. “Ciel, this is Mey-Rin.” Sebastian said to the cat breathing heavily against his chest. Ciel looked up cautiously and breathed a sigh of relief that the woman in front of him looked no more than a borderline simpleton. She probably won’t be able to tell I’m a neko Ciel assured himself. Mey-Rin gasped and pointed to the bandage above Ciel’s arm, which Ciel had almost completely forgotten. “Mister Sebastian, what happened to him?” She asked, almost with a tone of… concern. “I’m not sure, Mey-Rin. That’s why I was just taking him to the vets.” Sebastian answered casually, as if saving cats was a daily routine for him. Come to think of it, probably was. Mey-Rin stood on her tiptoes and smiled hopefully. “I studied a few years of Veterinary School, Mister Sebastian; I could maybe look at him if you wanted…?”

_It’s pretty obvious that this woman has a hopeless crush on the man holding me, but letting her look at me probably wouldn’t hurt… Plus, if she deemed my cut was fine he might not have to take me to the vets, so why not?_

Ciel looked up at the raven haired man above him expectantly. “Umm, I guess it wouldn’t hurt…” Sebastian said hesitantly. Mey-Rin beamed. “THAT’S GREAT MISTER SEBASTIAN, THANK YOU!” she screamed, unfortunately returning to her death screech.

**30 Minutes Later**

 

Mey-Rin tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and turned her attention back to the tense form of Ciel again. “You actually managed this cut very well, Mister Sebastian,” She said, not looking up to meet the gaze of the man sitting beside her. “It’s just… He’s extremely strange for a cat as young as himself.” She mumbled. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “Whatever do you mean, Mey-Rin?” he said worriedly. “Well… For starters… he’s very smart. It was like he understood exactly what I was saying to him before he fell asleep.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I’ve picked that up. And?” he said flatly. “Well, umm… he’s not quite norm…” Mey-Rin jumped to the sound of a telephone ringing throughout the flat. “Oh, sorry Mister Sebastian, mind if-“

“Sure.” Sebastian said with a casual wave of his hand, drumming his black fingernails on the oak table impatiently. He really was getting worried about Ciel.

 ** _No, Sebastian. He already has an owner. You can’t get attached to him._** Sebastian thought. ** _You can’t get attached, you can’t get attached, you can’t get attached, you can’t get attached._**

Ciel widened his eyes when he felt the familiar gut wrenching feeling return to his body.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Not now._

Sebastian raised his eyebrows when Ciel got to his feet shakily. “No, Ciel, sit back down,” he said firmly. Ciel barely looked at Sebastian and jumped down from the table onto a chair, despite his leg. “Ciel, we can’t play now. Get back up on the table.” Sebastian said, getting to his feet as Ciel darted to the other side of the room.

_I’m turning into my human form. He can’t see me, he’ll take me back._

“We can’t play, Ciel.” Sebastian said loudly, though he regretted it immediately when a frightened mewl came from the blue cat.

_I have to get out of here. Maybe I could lock myself in the bathroom… no, I can feel it, I don’t have enough time._

Ciel dashed towards the crack in the living room door and into the corridor, grimacing as he felt himself growing larger and smoother.

_Please don’t let him see me…_

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in wonder as he speed walked towards the door, alarmed by breathing sounds that… sounded much too large for a cat. Sebastian pushed the door open wider and felt along the wall for a light switch. “Mey-Rin…?” he whispered.

There, just sitting in the darkness of the hallway, was a shivering, pale 13 year old boy dressed in only a white button-up shirt resting above his knees that reminded Sebastian of a Victorian nightgown. He sat with his frail knees clasped to his chest, and from underneath his pale grey-blue hair he had a pair of cat ears twitching nervously. And to go with those ears, he had a tail too, long and slender and slightly fluffy and the end. Sebastian stared at the boy as the boy returned the favour, terror in his navy blue eyes. Those eyes… they seemed familiar…

Sebastian took a shaky step back as he realised who the boy in front of him was. “C-c-ciel?” Sebastian said shakily, rubbing his eyes to make sure the boy’s cat features were not just a trick of the dim light. “Ciel?” he said again, walking towards the shadowy boy with his breath held. “Wha-“Sebastian started, but was interrupted by a soft whimpering noise coming from the boy underneath him.

“P-please don’t… please…” Ciel whispered, holding his hands up shakily and letting his lengthy fringe fall into his tear-glazed eyes. “Please…” Ciel said, not even trying to stop a small tear roll down his cheek. “Don’t let them take me back…”

Sebastian could almost feel his non-existent heart breaking as Ciel started sobbing, clutching onto the bottom of Sebastian’s jeans desperately. The black-clad man knelt down and tenderly wrapped his arms around Ciel, tracing made-up shapes on his back soothingly. “It’s okay… it’s okay, love…” Sebastian murmured, rubbing his chin against the top of Ciel’s head and rocking him backwards and forwards. Sebastian whispered to the small boy in his arms until his sobs had ceased to meaningless snorts and coughs. Sebastian rested a finger underneath Ciel’s chin and brought it up to look him in the eyes. “Ciel, you’re a neko?” Sebastian asked, wiping a few stray tears away with the cuff of his sleeve. Ciel nodded clumsily and stared at the floor.

“Love… who are the people who owned you last?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel clutched the fabric of Sebastian’s shirt and shook his head.

“Okay. Do you want to stay with me for a few days?”

Ciel looked up again and met Sebastian’s gaze. “Uh huh.” He mumbled. Sebastian tucked his hands under Ciel and scooped him up bridal-style, pressing a kiss to the top of his forehead. “Don’t worry love. You’ll be safe with me.”


End file.
